Ferocious Felines
by Puppylover6948
Summary: An out of control teen with the most lenient parents in the world finds her discipline coming from an unlikely source as her cat takes the reins of parenting with a firm paw! Warning for spanking!
1. An Unlikely Beginning

AN: Per the request of my wonderful friends on dA, I have updated my fanfiction account for the first time in two years! I've been writing quite a few fics and I hope to somehow help my reputation that I gained through...Being a n00b. XD

"Ow...Tch...It isn't the same..."

A young girl of about 15 said aloud as she tossed her hairbrush onto the bed next to her. Her behind was splattered in self-inflicted red marks. She sighed and tucked a strand of her kinky, burgundy hair behind her ear, flopping down on her stomach. Her friends all got in trouble for what they did, why didn't she? She could hardly count the bad things she had done, and she could mention them to her parents and they would brush it off as though she had done absolutely nothing.

"Probably my fault, I have parents that won't punish me and punishing myself doesn't even hurt-OW!"

She gasped suddenly as a sharp pain ripped across her bottom and she reached back to rub the area. She looked back to see her cat, a brown and white cat with short hair and piercing green eyes, had just scratched her, and had his paw raised to do it again. The cat looked right at her and after a moment, struck again. This time right across her sit-spot.

"M-max!"

She said in a startled voice. She was about to stand up, until the cat jumped on her back. She could have simply stood up when she realized how human the cat seemed to be acting as he positioned himself on her lower back and hissed in a warning tone. This was worrying.

She realized this for real as two more scratches could be felt and tears sprang to her eyes. She whimpered gently at the searing pain that ripped across her skin and began to reach her hand back, until she felt Max paw at it with a clawed paw, almost as if to say, "We aren't finished yet."

The cat reached down further and with a frightening expertise, scratched the places where the most weight was distributed when sitting. At this point, the girls whimpers became much more audible and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Finally, the cat retraced his claws and crawled off of her back before snuggling up to the girls face, nuzzling her neck affectionately. His comforting purring was heard as the girl wrapped her arms around him and snuggled the small mammal.

"...Th-thanks...Max...I really needed that..."

She sniffled as the cat licked her face once, purring gently. She heard the door open downstairs and she sat up, tugging her paints up with a quiet yelp of pain and another tear fell from her blue eyes.

"Abby? You home yet, sweetie?"

A voice called from downstairs. Abby wiped her face and sniffled gently before opening her bedroom door.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm home..."

She called back, rubbing her butt through her jeans and shifting uncomfortably as she did. Her mother ascended the stairs, her shoulder length hair was a bit darker than Abby's, yet it was the same texture. Her mothers also bore the battle scars of parenting which were represented by silvery strands running through her hair. Her blue eyes which matched her daughters; blue as the sky, smiled at Abby as she outstretched her arms into a hug.

"How are you, Abbs? How was school today, hmm?"

Abby smiled at her mother, hugging her back. Thankfully, her mother didn't catch up on Abby's crying, so she was safe. For now. She took in the sweet scent of berries that her mother's perfume carried with a smile.

"Went good. H-how was work? Do you need help with dinner? When is dad coming home? Need help cleaning?"

Abby's mother tilted her head in a quizzical manner, smirking slightly at her daughter, who while trying to be normal seeming was not pulling that role off quite well. Abby felt her cheeks flush slightly and she adverted her eyes.

"Are you okay? You're awfully attentive, this is very unlike the usual. Did you bomb a test or something?"

She asked, first feeling of Abby's head before putting her hands on her hips in a firm manner and then laughing at herself.

"Well, if you really want to help then I'm sure we could whip up something for us to eat later, I guess that would be good."

She said, leading the way downstairs and into the kitchen. She pulled some chicken out of the fridge and bumped her head on a shelf as she was getting vegetables out before laughing at it. Her mother was a very easy going woman who believed herself to be more of a friend than a parent. Her father, a lovely gentleman of English descent, was the same way. Abby was certainly never hit as a child, she had never been grounded, never even yelled at. She had been scolded and that was that.

Who would have thought that a cat would have been the first one to spank her.

As Abby helped her mother locate the food that would be used for a salad, she paused. She looked like at Abby, as if she was going to say something before smirking.

"Know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think we just better make pizza, because I have no idea how the hell to make any of this without giving all of us a disease of some sort."

Abby giggled and hit her mom on the head with a bag of salad greens before scanning the freezer before locating a pizza.


	2. Testing the Boundries

The last thing Abigail Rowe thought would ever happen in this crazy world would be her cat spanking her.

It seems that miracles really do happen.

"First thing on my to-do list, get you de-clawed."

She said to the cat with a smirk. The cat's head snapped up and he bore his sharp teeth. Abby smiled and laughed airily, scratching behind the cats ear as she sat on her window seat. She ran her feet along her gray carpet and leaned against one of her dark blue walls.

"No, I'm just kidding Max. It's all good."

The cat seemed to nod and smirk as it purred and rubbed against her thigh, stretching out and laying on her. Abigail's mother, Lisa suddenly knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey boo-boo."

She said with a smile. Abby grimaced and stuck her tongue out at the nickname that followed her throughout her entire childhood. Lisa giggled and went over to the window seat, sitting next to Max and Abby. Lisa gently pet Max's had and looked over at Abby, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Your Aunt Marie wants me to help her watch the boys tonight. Will you be okay for tonight? I won't be getting home until later tomorrow."

Abby nodded with a smile.

"Tonight I'm going to Sammy's. I'll be back before 11, I'll probably eat at her house."

Lisa made a pout with her face before hugging her daughter with both arms. The tattoo's on her arms representing flowers and pin-ups.

"My little girl is growing up!"

She cried. Abby giggled gently as she pried her adoring mother off of her and nodded. With her father on a business trip back in his faithful hometown of England, the girl would be all alone. She didn't mind much as she always had Max. Not to mention, she could get into her fair share of trouble with no one to supervise her.

"Yes, mom. I'm growing up. When you come home tomorrow, if I'm not here it means I went to Vegas with Sammy."

Her mother laughed at her daughters joking and nodded, standing up and kissing her head.

"Don't come back broke."

-Later that night.

Abby sighed as she laid a few outfits on her bed, tossing a pack of cigarettes onto her nightstand. Her cat watched as she talked aloud to herself about that shirt not going with those pants or shoes.

"I'll leave some food out for you Max, I'll probably be getting home late."

The cat tilted his head in a questioning manner, this statement bringing him out of his trance of staring angrily at the pack of nicotine.

"What, you thought I was coming home a 11? I doubt it. It'll probably be more like 1 before I even consider coming home. Sammy told me about this awesome party-"

"Mrooooowwww!"

Max hissed, narrowing his eyes and arching his back. He stared up at Abby with a disapproving glare. He raised a paw and batted the air with a threatening gesture.

"Oh, chill out! I haven't been out in like, forever! I promise, I won't drink. Too much."

She said, giggling and patting her pissed off kitty's head before grabbing a tank top which seemed to rise a bit too high and tight pants that seemed to ride too low. She went into the closet to change, apparently to conserve some of the cat's innocence while she could.

She had no idea how much actually went through that cat's mind.

But as Abby left that night, she saw something odd in his eyes as she kissed his head. She decided to brush it off, checking her makeup one last time before grabbing her house keys and cellphone, her friend Sammy's boyfriends car horn sounding outside.

"Seeya later, Max."

"Mrowww..."

Abby rolled her eyes at the apathetic cat which was staring at her with the narrowest of narrow eyes, looking her up and down with a glare which would make a mouse die on the spot. She smirked, running her fingers along the underside of her eyes before kissing the cat on top of his white haired head.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Was all she said before she sprinted out the door. As she left, Max scaled a nearby counter before looking out the window, pawing at it gently. The moon was full and it shone through the pane of glass. Suddenly, Max's tail began to twitch, his back arching as he let out a loud meow. It sounded painful as his short hair all stood on end.

There was a flash of light as an unfamiliar silhouette crossed the walls of the kitchen, a thumping noise being heard as an object with a decent mass hit the floor.

Abby would sure have some kind of surprise to come home to.


	3. Learning the Rules

The world was being seen from a completely different perspective from the eyes of a barely sober teen as she stumbled to the front door, giggling like a hyena. Her lids were heavy and she was drenched in the scent of alcohol as she fished around her purse to find the keys to the front door of her home. Crickets chirped in the background as the girl fell to her hands and knees, spilling the contents of her purse but finding her keys.

"Wha...Hahahaaa...Silly...Key..."

She mumbled to herself as she jabbed the key, which was secured on her Hello Kitty key chain into the knob. She left it in the door as she opened it and tumbled into the front door with a wide smirk on her face. The fifteen year old girl stood at five feet, three inches and weighed in at 112 pounds. Her lightweight frame could hardly handle the simplest highs of the smallest drag of nicotine. After half a bottle of Bacardi, a quarter bottle of cherry vodka and two unknown mixed drinks, who knows which planet she was on.

As she stumbled into the dark house, she noticed the room get lighter...Hey, the lights were actually on. Someone must have turned them on...She looked around, sitting on the wooden floor and giggling again. When suddenly, a figure crept out of the kitchen.

The drunk girl looked up at it slowly, frowning as she struggled to make it out. Her perspective was blurred and shaky, but in all reality a man with a lanky, pale complexion stood before her. His dark brown hair swept across his forehead and extended to around his piercing green eyes. It dangled just above his shoulders and rested with a slight wave. He stood at a taller than average height, crossing his arms and staring down at the girl who seemed to be seeing more than one of him at the moment.

"You have...very pretty...eyes..."

A sigh was heard before a soft chuckle also arose. He slowly reached down and picked he girl up and cradled her frame in his arms, looking down at her messy head of smeared makeup and tangled hair.

"Abigail Courtney Rowe, what did you do? Look at you, you're more wasted than a 21 year old at a college fraternity."

Abby seemed to just giggle as the man who could be recognized as her cat Max carried her upstairs, kicking the door to her bedroom open and laying her down on her side. He held her there, stroking her hair like a protective cat and a kitten. The chains and suspenders on his dark gray tripp pants clicked gently, the fabric resembling more of a long short which exposed the ankle supportive black shoes that were donned with neon green laces. His purple shirt had the cute design of a black tie on it. His fingernails were black and his left nostril held a silver metal ring while two studs poked out just beneath his lip.

His eyes surveyed the girl as she went on and on talking about stupid nothings like cartoon animal birds and English men. He sighed and itched one of his cheeks which showed the faint markings of whiskers as he nodded along to her story when she asked him if he was listening or what his opinion was. He fingered the leather, dark red collar around his neck and continued to nod.

It wasn't long before snores were heard from the small girl. She looked so innocent, like a little girl when she slept. The man sighed, watching her with those eyes of his and slowly standing up. He replaced the grip she had on his arm with a teddy bear that lay on the edge of the bed, which she slowly latched onto.

Then, he went downstairs, gathering all of her things off the ground and putting them back into her forgotten purse. He shut the door gently as he hooked her bag onto her doorknob and went over to the window seat. He curled up into a ball, keeping one eye open to watch her for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep himself.

Later that night, Abby awoke to the tapping of footsteps as reality hit her all too quickly. She groaned as the room began to spin and she closed her eyes, not even bothering to look at the clock. She ran a hand through her hair as blurred memories of the previous night ran through her head...

Wait.

She gasped and sat up quickly and found her face at the same eye level as the chest of the boy who had carried her upstairs. She looked up at him to see he was holding a tray with water and two pills on it.

"Tylenol, Abby. Good morning."

She stared at him, surveying his face and hair before she gasped. She simply stared at the boy before he sat down on the bed next to her, handing her the water and placing the pills into her hand.

"Quit gaping. You had to have some idea this would happen sooner or later."

Abby was silent, feeling her face get hot as she popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed them with the water, grimacing slightly. The light was nearly too much and she felt sick to her stomach. She opened one eye slightly, continuing to look Max over.

She hadn't quite expected him to be so hot.

"I can't say I expected it..."

She grumbled, leaning back slightly and rubbing her eyes. She grabbed the alarm clock off of the nightstand and stared at it, frowning. It was only 7, she could go back to bed. It was practically 2 when she got home anyways...

As she laid back and began to close her eyes, she felt herself yanked up again.

"Oh no, Kit. You just hold tight until you are feeling well enough to move without herfing all over the place. You think you were going to be getting off easy after that?"

Abby blushed furiously as she yanked her blankets around her before noticing that she had been dressed in her pajamas's. Her black pajama bottoms which were decorated with white music notes and a gray baby doll t-shirt which stretched across her chest, accentuating her breasts. She blushed harder seeing as she could remember one thing from last night for sure.

She couldn't see straight, let alone dress herself.

Abby pouted gently, looking at Max who stared right back firmly. He sighed and patted her head before grabbing her arm, forcing her to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. He rested am arm around her shoulders and handed her the water.

"Drink that and we'll talk when I get back."

Max commanded, standing up and leaving the room. Abby grimaced and slowly sipped the water as she struggled to bring herself back to earth. Her head ached hopelessly and the fact that her cat was a human wasn't helping. Not just the fact that he was human, the fact that he was much bigger than Abby. He had picked her up with one arm and he was some kind of force to be reckoned with.

This was not going to be good.

Max walked back into the room, his collar jingling gently. He held Abby's hairbrush in his right hand and he shut the bedroom door with his left hand. He walked over and sat down in front of her, crouching down and resting his hands on her lap.

"Abigail. Look at me."

Abby's frown grew wider at the tone Max had taken towards her and she forced her head to the same level as his. He stared deeply into her face and sighed.

"You know better. I warned you and you did not listen. You went out and partied and got drunk. That was very, VERY bad. I know that you aren't a bad girl, but you have been making a lot of bad choices recently."

Abby turned her head, whimpering slightly. Max then suddenly grabbed her chin and yanked it back forward, looking right at her right in the eyes.

"I am going to spank you. You aren't going to like it, it's going to hurt and you are going to cry. But when it's over, it's over. That's it. Are we understanding each other?"

Abby whimpered as she nodded and he slowly released her chin, petting her head gently. He then stood up and grabbed the girl's upper arm and bent her forward so that she was over his lap, her face facing the floor and her raised bottom pointing straight towards the ceiling for easy access.

Over his lap, Abby could hardly think of touching her feet to the floor, her toes just barely reached. She whimpered as the cat-man gently raised her hips, grabbing the edge of her pajama pants. He pulled them up so that they provided a much thinner layer of protection to her bubble butt.

Abby yelped as she felt Max's firm palm landed on one of the cheeks of her bottom. She whimpered as she blushed and grabbed Max's leg and frowned as she felt her bottom bounce as it was swatted. Max smirked. He knew the cause of it, this naughty little girl just got naughtier.

Max kept swatting, his hand spanking in every region of the cute pajama bottoms for another five moments before he stopped and rubbed her bottom.

"Now...As cute as these are, I'm afraid they'll have to be pulled down now."

Abby's neck could be seen turning as red as her face as Max yanked down her pants, exposing her bare ass seeing as she was not wearing any panties. Explaining her cute butt's bouncing. She yelped slightly as Max showed no mercy to the teens bare rear end as he simply swatted away, turning the pale skin pink with every hit and leaving the mark of his hand on various spots.

"Stop squirming, Abigail."

Max commanded as the girl began to wiggle her hips and squirm in some attempt to get away. She whimpered as her full first name hit her ears in such a stern manner. She attempted to control her wiggling but panicked as she felt Max stop for a moment. He reached over and grabbed the hairbrush that was next to him.

"N-no! Not the brush, please Max, PLEASE. It will hurt too bad, Max your hand hurts enoughhhhh!"

Abby whined, craning her neck to stare right into Max's eyes with her own wide, slightly teary and pleading ones. Max steeled himself, patting her head gently.

"I warned you when we started this that this was going to hurt and you were not going to like it. I warned you by hissing at you before you left. If you continue making these sort of decisions, you will have to face much worse consequences than a spanking."

Max said, wrapping his arm around Abby's waist to keep her stationary as possible. Abby whimpered as she gripped Max's pants harder. Okay so...Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe Max would show some kind of mercy or something along those lines.

She thought that until the rapid fire was unleashed across her backside, Max swatted hard and fast, not giving Abby a time to catch her breath. Abby could hardly react from just being taken aback by the amount of pain and how fast they were landing. But as the swats hit the thinner skin at the bottom of her butt, that seemed to hit a nerve as tears welled up in her eyes and she began to whimper.

She tried to keep her whimpers from escalating, but she couldn't hold the tears back forever. As Max's swats began to land on her upper thighs she felt her shoulders begin to tremble and her cries turned into wails. She kicked her legs and apologies could be made out from her cries.

"Listen to me Abby...You need to realize that you are a smart, independent young lady. But you are fifteen years old and you can NOT be drinking."

He said during the spanks, wrapping his arm tighter around her as she began to buck her hips to free herself from the smacks that just kept landing. Abby nodded as she cried, she didn't expect anyone to care that she went out. She also didn't expect to be punished if she went out, and she certainly did not expect to be punished by a boy who was also her cat.

She gasped for breath as tears continued to roll down her face. She felt herself slowly being released from Max's grip and instead a hand came up under her underarm and pulled her up. A moment later, she was wrapped in Max's arms in a tight hug.

"Don't you pull something like that again, hear me?"

Abby nodded, a blush crossing her face yet again as she clutched Max's shirt and leaned against him. He nodded as well, brushing a few strands of her hair away from her face and smiling. A few moments later, Abby stood up, hugging Max again but this time reaching a hand to scratch behind his ear.

Immediately, the male who seemed once so tough melted into Abby's hands, purring like a kitten.

"G-gahhh...No faiir...To the left a bit..."


	4. Paying For Misdeeds

"Abigail, if I have to tell you again then I'll take off what little clothing is protecting that smart ass of yours and give you something to really whine about."

Hissed a male voice as the persistent sounds of scrubbing followed. An irritated cat like-man stood in the middle of a bedroom as a girl knelt before him on her hands and knees, scrubbing at a stain in the carpet with a giant frown plastered across her pale face.

Her kinky red hair cascaded into her face but was for the most part secured in a ponytail which extended to her shoulders. She wore an oversized T-shirt which was cut along the shoulders, causing it to dangle slightly over her rear end. The hem of some very...very short shorts underneath. The name of some band or something Max assumed as he watched Abigail from the wall, leaning against it while he crossed his arms.

"This is fucking stupid..."

Abby mumbled as she scrubbed at the stain of her puke which had seeped into the carpet from the previous night. She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her face and looked up at Max pleadingly.

"...Hmm. You missed a spot."

He said, pointing down at the stain again. This had been going on for over twenty minutes and Abby's temper had hit boiling point a long time ago. She just knew better than to let that show. But come on now, first Max spanks her and then he makes her do chores? This was just plain stupid!

"Grr...Max..."

"Abigail. Don't you take that tone with me, you deserve it and you know it. If I were you I would quit whining and clean up the mess you made like a good girl."

Instead of getting her way as she was used to, Abigail spent another fifteen minutes on her hands and knees, scrubbing at that god forsaken stain until it was finally cleaned up. By this point, Abby considered herself finished for the day. Max seemed to have other plans as he led her downstairs.

"Put away the dishes, vacuum the living room and get started on your homework. Then I'll consider letting you off the hook this time."

"...Maxxxxxx...it's Saturday! I don't have to have the homework done until Sunday!"

"Which is tomorrow. A good worker does all his work the day it is given to him. Unless of course, you want me to spank you first? I can arrange that too."

Abby groaned and stomped off to the kitchen as Max made his way into the living room. As Abby put away the dishes she growled and mumbled things under her breath, but did it anyways. As she passed the living room to go to the closet that held the vacuum cleaner, she had to step back and do a double take.

Max was sleeping in a cute little ball on the sofa. He took a lot more space as a human, that was for sure. Abby smirked as a certain thought crossed her mind and she quickly dashed back upstairs and went into her nightstand.

She quickly found what she was looking for, a pack of Marlboro Reds. Ahh. Sweet relief she thought to herself as she tucked the pack into her pocket and walked out of the front door. She walked far enough from her house where she would not be seen and sat down on a gutter.

As she plucked the paper coated stick from it's cardboard holding, she felt a bit of the affects of last nights punishment mixed with a quick spanking she had gotten that morning for not wanting to get out of bed. Wasn't her fault she was tired!

She flicked her lighter hopelessly until a flame emitted from it and she inhaled until the end sported a red glow. Holding the cigarette in her lips, she tucked all strands of hair behind her ears before stretching her arms gently. This was strange, this whole being spanked by her cat thing.

Abby frowned and flicked the ash off the end of her cigarette and really wondered when Max would change back, if he ever would. Speaking of which, what if he didn't change back? How would she explain to her parents why the cat was gone and this strange male had appeared in their household?

She had to make sure to ask Max about this when she wasn't clutching a cigarette between her fingers. She slowly finished it, savoring it's taste before tossing it onto the ground and tucking the pack back into her pocket. She went back home and peeked in from the doorway. As she looked towards the living room, she could still see Max's figure laying on the couch.

Whether or not he was sleeping, well. Who cares?

Abby slowly shut the door and made her way upstairs, spraying herself down with several different perfumes before tossing the pack of smokes back into her nightstand. Well. She didn't exactly want to make Max mad she thought as she reached over to her bookbag and went downstairs again.

She went into the living room and sat in a chair across from the sleeping Max before approaching her homework with the full intentions to get it done. It only took a few moments for Max to suddenly stir and sit up, fixing Abby with a tired stare.

"Hnnh...WhTimeIsit?" Came a groggy question. Abby giggled and pointed her pencil at the clock behind him. "It's 4:30 sleepyhead." Abby said, smiling at Max from over the edge of her textbook. Max smirked and tilted his head at her.

"Studying hard?" He asked as he stood up, walking over and suddenly grabbed her right hand. Abby gasped and dropped, staring up at Max as he brought her fingers up to his nose and gave them a sniff. He set her hand down and crossed his arms.

"If you're going to smoke you should be a lot quieter on the way out."

Max said, grabbing her upper arm and standing her up. "Also." He said, taking the place she had been sitting. "You really should wash your hands and change your clothes. I'm afraid cigarette smoke has a tendency to stick to you."

Max said, quite a humor about him as he pulled Abby over his lap. "Wait! Max! C'mon, you're breaking my balls! I've been smoking for like two years, I can't just quit!"

"Oh trust me, Abigail. If you don't want to quit by the time I'm done with you then I'll personally make sure you never sit down again!" Maxx said, his voice almost cheerful.

Maxx had a sick way of expressing his anger.

Suddenly, a creak was heard. That creak being the sound of Abby's mom coming home. Abby gasped slightly, but didn't even have time to sit up. She suddenly felt the warmth of Max's body, the support of his thighs while she lay over his lap and the hand on the small of her back disappeared.

It was replaced with a furry cat laying on her lower back.

"Thank God..." Abby mumbled, Max batting her rear-end with his paw and meowing angrily as Abby's mother entered the room.

"Hi, sweetie! ...What's this...? You're STUDYING?"

Although Abby wasn't horrible in school, it was a well-known fact that she wasn't exactly great either. She wasn't much of a studier, so to see all her books neatly laid out and even some notes taken was obviously a great shock to her mother.

"Yes mom. I'm studying. No, I'm not pregnant, running for the law or trying to get something."

Her mother grinned, showing all her white teeth before coming forward and kissing her cheek. "That's my girl! What do you want for dinner? We can order out!" Her mother called as she bounced into the other room happily.

"Chinese?" Abby asked with a sigh as she looked back at the cat who remained on her back, staring at her. His tail went back and forth, back and forth. He moved forward and pawed at her pencil, then her paper and seemed to nod before moving back into position on her back.

Seemed that Max was really getting used to his dominant role.


	5. Getting Adjusted

"Ow! Jesus Christ- OW! I won't smoke again!" Abby sniffled as she stomped her feet against the floor. Her thin frame rested bent over a chair, her palms on the seat as he cat angrily meowed at her and lashed his sharp claws across her bare bottom.

A few more tears rolled down the gingers red cheeks, she honestly wished she had done a better job of hiding the smell of cigarette smoke or somehow convinced Max to let her take this spanking when he was in human form. It hurt so much being scratched instead.

"...Meow." The cat finally muttered, rubbing against her legs and then trotting over to the corner of the room, sitting down and seeming to nod at it. Abby looked back at him and sniffled, standing up and shuffling to the corner he had specified, her skirt falling over her rear end a bit.

Max moved away, pacing the floor of the room, finally sitting and watching the girl. He left her there to cry slightly and lean into the wall, thinking over the consequence of her actions. Finally, after 15 minutes of standing there, the cat trotted over, rubbing against her legs and this time jumping onto the bed, stretching out.

The girl whined and followed him, laying on the bed on her tummy so she wasn't in any more unneeded pain. She allowed the cat to lick her nose with his rough tongue and purr, moving to her face and grooming her cheek. He nuzzled the girl, purring audibly and giving the girl all the comfort he could in his current state.

"...Sorry..." She sniffled, a blush across her face as she tucked a strand of her kinky hair behind her ear. The cat brushed off her apology, shaking it's head and rubbing against her yet again. She sighed, her breathing calming again as she pet the cat behind the ear.

"You'll have to explain all of this to me next time you become human...I mean...if you do again...I-Ow..." The girl hissed as she slowly yanked up her panties. "...I'm curious." She said, tilting her head to the side and shrugging, sticking her tongue out at Max playfully.

The cat simply stared at her before looking at the clock on the girl's bedside table. It was five minutes until three...He patiently climbed down from the bed, sprawling out and giving himself a moment to prepare himself.

He batted the girl's hands away when she tried to pick him up as a warning, arching his back as the minutes began to drip away. He sighed, 45 seconds. He stretched his limbs one last time before laying still and looking up at the girl.

There was a small click as the numbers flipped, reading 3 o clock exactly. Abigail gasped as Max let out a painful sounding yowl, his hair all standing on end. The cat scampered under the bed as his pain filled cries filled the room, along with a bright flash of light.

A few moments later, instead of a paw, a man's hand appeared from under the bed. He crawled out from under the bed and stood up, smiling at the girl and holding up a thumb.

"See? That wasn't so bad." He said, smirking at her. Abby stared up at him before whimpering slightly, standing up and hugging the man around the chest. It was so much different when he was a human, it just felt...so...so nice.

She sniffled into his chest and shuddered slightly. "You scared me...You sounded like you were in pain...not to mention I had no idea you could just change into a cat and then back..."

Max sighed as he took the girl into his strong arms. He was wearing different clothes from last time, this time a black vest and a green T-shirt. He also wore a pair of dark purple skinny jeans, a chain hanging off of his pocket. He sat down onto the bed, lifting her onto his lap.

"No reason to be scared...I wouldn't do anything if it would hurt me like that. But one note, you can't ever touch me when I'm transforming or else you will abrupt the process...Now...I guess you want to know everything and you intend on prying and poking. Right?"

Abby blushed as she was held to Max's chest, gripping his shirt and leaning into him, sighing contentedly. Max chuckled, petting her head gently. "Okay then Abby, pay close attention. I am a Shibaken, but most people just call us a Shi-Shi. You may not remember, but if you ever read fairy tales as a kid Shi-Shi were probably one of the main focuses." He said with a smirk as he looked at the girl who was doing her best to focus intently.

"It's a long story and I can't give you an exact reason as to just why I am one. But basically this is how I looked when I died, then by my own luck and share of horrible deeds my soul was placed into ones of a cats...you with me so far?" He asked as Abby stared up at him, her big blue eyes wide and struggling for answers. She nodded as she slowly took all of this in...So her cat...her...No..Max...Was her cat...wait...No...

"Okay...Well. Anyways. There are more than one of us. We can change back into our feline forms at any time we wish to, no problem. But we can only transform into a human at every sixth hour. Not a second later, right at 6, 9, 12 and 3. And if we miss it then we have to wait for the next point...Basically, Abby, when they changed us into cats they made sure to let us know we would be 'assigned' to a human. It's my job to keep you out of trouble...My job to keep you safe. I'm your guardian..." He said, patting her head.

"There are a lot of rules and loop holes...There are exceptions to me transforming when I am injured really badly, in which case you can touch me...Exceptions to me transforming in dire situations such as you're in trouble or need my help. You know, simple things."

"It's a lot to take in at once, I know. But don't worry about it too much, you'll get it soon!" He assured her as she looked at him with the most confused look she had given him since he tried to explain algebra to her.

"Now...Let's focus on something more important." He said, suddenly flipping the girl over his lap. "I can only swipe that sorry ass of yours so many times so that I don't inflict too much damage! So now, we should finish." He said, resting his palm on her lower back.

"Nooooo! Max! Not againnnn..." The girl whined. Shi-Shi, Max or whatever the hell, she didn't enjoy the spankings...

Even if sometimes they were a bit exciting.

====================================================A few hours later...

"So Max, how did you become a Shi-Shi?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a big brother and a little sister."

"WOAH! That's so COOL! When can I meet them?"

"Don't know." The man sighed, leaning back on the couch as the girl pounced onto his chest, staring into his face with eager eyes. She was like a rambunctious kitten with ADD, hyperactive and bouncing against the walls, ceiling and floor tiles.

"Abby. Calm down, it's not that great-"

"NO. IT'S NOT GREAT IT'S AWESOME!" She cried, grinning at Max. "Alright that's it, no more soda for the rest of the day!" Max growled, firmly swatting her hand as she reached for another can of her staple, what 75% of her blood stream was made of; Dr. Melon, extra caffeinated soda. She had already downed about 7 cans in addition to three energy drinks.

Abigail stared at Max and then suddenly burst into dramatic tears as she sat on his chest, acting like he had just told her that something important had been ruined. Max sighed, grabbing her chin and pulling the hyperactive teen out of her tantrum.

"Enough. I mean it, calm down or else I'll spank you. Your bottom has already been spanked twice, I can't imagine what another one is going to do..."

The girl crossed both arms, pouting like a child. She stared right at Max for about five minutes before tilting her head back, opening her mouth and screaming at the top of her lungs. Max could have choked the poor girl if she hadn't slipped off of his lap and taken off into the house, still screaming.

This girl was the reason he was alive...She was also going to be the death of him.


	6. Bring In the Family

"Wakey wakey." Max called in a gentle voice, crouching by the bed of a forever apathetic teen, poking her face and leaning in, licking her gently.

"No...Sleepy..." She groaned, rolling onto her back and covering her face with her pillow. It was too early! And yet this mother fucker was still waking her up at 5:30. What he did for two hours in the dark after 3? Who knows. All Abby knew was that she wanted to sleep and it was being prohibited by the parental acting shi-shi.

"Abigail, your bus comes at a quarter to seven. Unless you care to go to school looking like a hobo, you need to get up." He said, casually climbing onto the bed and sitting on her chest. As a cat it was a good estimate he weighed about 215 pounds less.

"U-ugh...MAXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!"

Somehow or another, Max got her out of bed and into the shower and he saw her off to school. By the time she came back, she was well prepared for an afternoon of nagging, who knows what could happen at this point. She opened the front door, looking to the left and then the right before shrugging, stalking over to the fridge.

She took out a liter of Dr. Melon and grasped it with both hands, clasping her lips over the neck and chugging the cool, carbonated, sugary liquid. That is, until a throat was cleared behind her. She looked back, again expecting Max but a grin spread across her face when she was met with the smiling eyes of her father.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, setting the soda down and rushing over to embrace the man. He chuckled, bending at the waist slightly as he wrapped both arms around her. He stood at a tall, lanky frame of 6'2 and Abby only came up to just above his elbow. The man had a head of short cut hair which was a brownish-red, and his eyes were a light hazel. His pale complexion resembled Abby's and his young adult face seemed to show a few lines, slight wrinkles from too much smiling and too much stress.

"Been awhile, eh?" He asked, his voice holding a heavy English accent as he bent down and kissed her head. "I think you might have even grown a right inch or two! And your hair has even gotten longer!" He said, chuckling as Abby play-punched him in the side.

"NOT funny! I'm not short, dad! God!" She scoffed, taking another chug out of the soda bottle and putting it back in the fridge. "How was old mother England?" She asked, picking Max up and snuggling him as he hopped out from an open cabinet onto the counter, finally awakening from his nap.

"Oh just as decrepit as usual. At least the sights I see, you'd think by after years of this I would have a bloody right to a better shop manager, but no! This damn wanker has the brain the size of a pea!" He said, shaking his head and holding up a finger.

"Hang on though! I gotcha something!" He said, going to the dining room table where his laptop was set up and his bag sat on the floor as he didn't even get to his office. He pulled out a hard back, black and pink black book. He smirked as he came back and handed it to her.

"I got you a new journal, so you can keep up your writing!" He said, smiling at the girl. Even though she often gave up on her writing, she was always much better at writing that than anything else. She gasped, taking the journal and jumping up and down, hugging her father around the middle again.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, grinning as she thumbed through the empty pages of her new journal. Max rubbed against her side before placing his paws on it and Abby's dad chuckled.

"He seems to act more and more life like every day, haven't you noticed?" He asked as he reached over and scratched the cat under the chin. Oh Donny. If only you knew how human he really was. Abby felt herself blush unintentionally as she scratched her cheek. "Ye-yeah...He's just like another person sometimes." She said, giggling nervously as she patted Max's head.

"I assume your mum's already at the shop?" He asked, rubbing his sides and stretching. He was referring to the tattoo and piercing shop that her parents owned and ran, her father also owned one back in England.

"Ummm...Yeah, I think so. Uh-huh, cause her bag is gone." She said, leaning against the counter and sipping her carbonated sugar from the bottle again. "You're going to be a diabetic before you're even my age." He said, smirking.

"Have you heard from Robert?" He asked, scratching Max's chin again and smiling sadly at Abby's turned expression. "No...He said he would call but he's been busy with finals I guess." She said, referring to her older brother who was long since in college. After a fallout with his father a two years ago, just before he left, he didn't keep in touch as much as he once did. He only came to visit every other Christmas, if that.

Donny sighed as he packed his things into his bag and went over, placing a hand on the back of Abby's head and pulling her forward before kissing her forehead. "I know I just got back, but I am needed at the store. I'm gonna go surprise your mum, I'll be back with her later. Will you be okay?" He asked, smiling at her and petting her head.

"Course I will, Daddy." She said, smirking as she looked at the clock. 2:45, Max was making good time today. She hugged Donny around the middle, burying her face into her chest. "Have fun, see you later." She said, smiling and waving her father out of the door. As he left, Abby set him down on the floor and allowed the cat to get comfortable as she raised herself onto the counter and sitting down.

"Alright...Knock yourself out, I swear I won't interrupt you this time." She said, kicking her legs as she knelt on the counter, opening the cabinet and pulling out a bag of chips. He reached into the bag, pulling out a few cheesy chips and popped them into her mouth.

Max looked up at her for a moment as he waited for the right moment. There was a flash of light, but just as last time he scampered into the other room at the last moment so she couldn't see his transformation. He could be heard groaning slightly as he got up off the floor, walking into the kitchen and snatching the chips out of her hands.

"Not healthy, I'm pouring the soda down the damn drain if you don't slow down on it." He scolded gently, not being able to keep from smirking as he put them back in the cabinet, putting the soda back in the fridge before retracting an apple and handing it to her.

"Maxxxx! You're being a douche- Ow!" She yelped as Max pinched her thigh and leaned in, kissing her forehead gently. "I'm not a douche. I'm just a guy who cares about you." He said with a smirk. Abby looked up at the door when a strange noise was heard. She took a bite out of her apple and raised an eyebrow.

"Is someone at the door...?" She asked aloud as she slipped down from the counter and opened the door. "I'm sorry, I don't want an-"

"Well, well, well! Looks like my little brother hit it off after all!" Came a voice slightly deeper than Max's. She wouldn't know where it was coming from as her view was obscured by the chest of a man much taller than her. Finally, after looking up she was met with a man whose facial shape much similar to Max's. Although his hair was black, they both had the same complexion. This man's eyes were bright amethyst, quite the unusual color.

On his chin grew a black soul patch, and looking closely you could tell that he worked out by his broad shoulders and well toned forearms. After a few minutes, Max walked over to the door and looked slightly shocked before grinning.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" He asked, smirking and stepping forward, wrapping his arms around the bigger man and smiling at him. He seemed to look more like a kitten than the strict cat that Abby was used to.

"I located into the area and the strays word was that my baby brother had a new little girl he was taking care of...I had no idea she was so cute!" He said, smiling down at Abby. For whatever reason she felt a shy blush overtaking her face as she stepped back to allow the man in, stepping behind Max and clinging to the back of his shirt.

"Say hello." Max said gently, patting her head as Joey ducked into the house and smirked at the two. He bent at the waist, setting a hand on her head as though she was much younger than she actually was.

"Hi! My name's Joey, I'm this doof's older brother." He said, giving Abby a sheepish grin. "Great to meet you!" Right away, aside from the obvious appearance differences, you could tell these two were two very different people.

"U-um..My name's Abby... Nice to meet you too..." Max shut the door behind him and sighed. "Take off your shoes, I don't want you tracking in mud."

"Neat freak."

"Slob."

Abby backed up even further as sparks could be seen flying between the two siblings. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. This was going to be another long day.


	7. Big Brothers Stern Side

"Come on, let's go to the park!"

"Th-the park...? I'm too old for that..."

"Aw, you're never too old for the park! Besides, I'm bored and Max keeps sleeping, it's annoying." Joey whined, bouncing on the balls of his feet. It seemed very uncharacteristic for the tall man as he stared down at Abby. The girl frowned, rubbing the back of her neck as she brushed one of her braided pigtails behind her shoulders and then tucked a strand of her bangs behind her ear. She looked over at the sleeping Max, and then back at Joey.

There was silence before Max suddenly opened one eye. "Look both ways when crossing the streets, Abigail, no smoking. Joey, you watch her." He said, sighing as he adjusted his position on the couch. "Go ahead, go play so I can finally get some sleep..." He said, yawning.

"Yay!" Joey exclaimed, grabbing Abby's wrist and running out the door. Thankfully, the park wasn't too far. Maybe a fifteen minute walk, if even that. Abby noticed that even when she pulled away, Joey kept a firm, but gentle hold on her hand, not letting it go. Especially when crossing the street.

"Joey, I'm not a little kid...I can walk on my own..." She whined slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed at the fact an older boy was holding onto her hand and leading her like you would a child. "Oh...Force of habit I guess." He said, smiling as he let go of her hand, but always set his hand on her shoulder when crossing the road.

It had been quite a few years since Abby had been to the park, but as Joey opened the gate to the playground, she felt herself opening up a bit. She felt a grin cross her face as she looked around, and then looked at Joey. "Come on, let's play tag! You're it!" He said, tapping her on the shoulder and running around the play ground.

About two hours later, Abby and Joey were both panting and the day had finally caught up to them. The sun was beating down on them with it's warm rays and they had slid down all the slides, swung on all the swings and crawled through all the tunnels.

"Come on...let's head back." Joey said, chuckling. As they headed out of the park and approached the first crosswalk Abby felt a grin cross her lips. "Race you!" She shouted, taking off towards the street. Joey gasped, running after her as she swerved around the street.

"Abby, stop!"

"Missed me missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" She shouted with a grin. She didn't notice the car that just missed her, the driver laying on their horn as she stepped into the street again. Abby fell backwards just on the sidewalk as Joey sprinted over, vigorously apologizing to the owner of the car before stalking over to Abby, crossing his arms and staring down at her. He looked as scary as when she first met him...Only now he was angrier.

"Stand up, Abigail." He said in a dangerous voice as the car that almost hit her drove off. As Abby got to her feet, Joey pulled her onto the sidewalk further and grabbed her upper arm, swatting her bottom with his firm hand. The swats hurt worse than Max's! His strong arm avoided the other arm that flew back in a way to protect herself.

"I told you to STOP. What part of that don't you understand?" He hissed, sighing as he finally let go of her arm before bending at the waist and raising a finger, shaking it at her face. "Young lady, you have no idea how much trouble you are in. Now we're going to go my hand and since you can't be trusted to cross the street then you are going to hold my hand like a little kid. When we get home you're going to be punished." He stated simply, without expectations or room for disagreement.

The hand that wasn't being firmly held was rubbing her rear end, spankings hurt a lot worse when the one giving them was angry. She looked up at the back of his head, her eyes welled with tears. She sniffled slightly as he marched her into the house and pointed upstairs. "Your room. Now." He said firmly, giving her a swat to get her going as Max slowly migrated into the living room.

"What...?"

Abby ignored him as she ran upstairs, shutting the door behind her and allowing her warm tears to trail down her cheeks as she trudged to her bed, laying on her stomach and grabbing her pillow which was the second best thing when she didn't have Max to cuddle with. She whined as tears continued to fall down her pink cheeks and began to worry about what was going to happen. She hadn't meant to piss Joey off!

"What happened?" Max asked Joey curiously, nervously sitting next to him as Joey lowered himself onto the couch. The look in his eye was not one Max saw awesome and when he saw it, it wasn't a desirable circumstance.

"She ran in front of a car." He said flatly, looking over at his younger brother after rubbing his palms over his face. "And I promised her a spanking." Max sighed as he leaned against the couch, crossing his arms. "What? She knows better than that..." He said, frowning.

"I can't relive what happened with Allie. I can't do it, little brother. I can't." The older man let out a shaky sigh as he hunched over, rubbing his eyes and groaning. Max nodded sadly, rubbing the back of his neck before reaching over and patting Joey's shoulder. "I know. It must have been scary, I probably would have done the same exact thing."

The younger of the shi-shi shook his head, leaning back on the couch. He decided that he would allow Abby to get a taste of just how his older brother really was past the playful exterior. After all of the things he had gone through, when pushed you could really make the man snap. Max learned that the hard way.

"So I have permission to deal with her? She is your property after all." He said, standing up and looking at Max for confirmation as he rubbed his thighs. Max nodded, stretching out and laying on the couch again. "She isn't my property, God I hate that world. Yeah yeah, go ahead. I'm still a bit livid." He said smiling gently. Joey nodded, ascending the stairs.

The noise of his footsteps against the steps echoed into Abby's ears as she clutched her pillow tighter, her heart pounding hard and making it hard to breath or swallow. She after a pause, she heard her door open.

"Sit up and look at me Abigail." He commanded after shutting the door, sitting on the edge of her bed and crossing his strong arms. His broad shoulders were covered by a long sleeved, dark gray T-shirt and he wore a pair of army patterned cargo pants. The girl sniffled, easing herself off of the bed and scooting over to sit next to him, clasping her hands and staring down at them.

"You heard me tell you to stop. Did you not?" He asked firmly, grabbing her chin and forcing it right up to his eye level. "Answer me, young lady." He said with a slight growl, staring right into her face with his narrowed ones.

"Ye-yes..." She said in a choked whisper. He nodded as he grabbed her upper arm, a gesture she knew too well at this point. "And you realize I have to spank you for doing such a bad thing?" He asked again, laying her over his thighs.

"Ye-yeah...I kn-know..." She whimpered, arching her back at first but then laying completely over his lap, grabbing his leg and holding on. Joey patted her rear end before grabbing her shorts and yanking them off her hips.

"You're going to be spanked hard, there's no getting out of it. I want you to think of what you did and all the repercussions your actions could have caused." He scolded, landing a hard smack with his hand. "I'm not doing this to be mean, I'm doing it because I care about you, so lets make this quick." He said, sighing as he began to land his palm on the seat of her black and white boy short panties.

"Ow! Ye-yes...um...sir..." She yelped, wiggling her hips and groaning at the stinging pain escalating on her pale rear end. Joey wasn't like Max who usually had a tendency to take it slow with the pain. Joey took more of a head on approach. And it was working, his hand prints left red marks on her bottom, no pink stages in between.

"You will NEVER run in front of a car again! You're old enough to know better and you know enough to look both ways and pay attention when you are crossing the street!" He exclaimed, bringing his palm down on her upper thighs as he kept a stern glare set on his target.

"You could have been killed, Abigail. I can hardly imagine just what the hell you were thinking. Can you imagine what your family would have done to get a call from the hospital because you were hit by a car, due to your own carelessness?"

That hit Abby right in the heart, her wails escalating as the room was filled with the sounds of a very sorry little girl receiving her punishment. "Please! J-joey, I'm so sorry! I wa-wasn't thinking!" She cried. "Not yet you aren't." He replied, targeting the soft and ever sensitive skin of her sit-spots.

The next ten minutes consisted of this punishment, his rough palm chastising her red bottom nicely. He finally slowed his pace with slow, hard smacks before finally setting his hand against her warm rear end.

"Now...I'm going to give you the last parts of your punishment." He said, standing her up and firming himself so he wouldn't seem affected by her sad face, covered in tears and remorse. He walked her over to the window seat. Abby unintentionally stepped out of her shorts in the process.

Joey used a hand on her back to guide her down, both hands on the cushion of the seat, bending her over with her butt sticking out. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and tugged them down, letting them fall to the floor. "Stay." He commanded as he grabbed his belt by the buckle, un-hooking the leather from the metal before pulling it out of the loops.

"This is going to hurt a lot more than my hand, but I want you to try and take it like a big girl..." He said, his voice having softened a bit at this time. He folded the belt over, holding it by the buckle before taking his stance behind her. He sighed gently, raising his arm and crashing the belt across both of her cheeks.

Abby cried in response, arching her back and smacking her hands against the cushion. "I'm sorry!" She whined, wiggling her hips. Joey didn't answer, bringing the belt down hard again. He knew that the long dead cow hide would properly wear out her ass without even trying.

He let the belt hit his baby brothers baby's rear end for the third time as tears fell down onto the fabric. "You're sorry, hm? Tell me why you're sorry." He asked in a firmer voice, bringing the belt down on her upper thighs, leaving a dark red line.

"I-I'm..I'm s-sorry for running in front of the car- No more Joey, plea-OW!" She wailed, bucking her hips. "I-I'll never do it again! I wi-will look both ways be-before I cross!" She sobbed, leaning forward and resting her head on the window seat.

"You promise?" He asked gently, landing one last strike with the belt before pausing, holding the belt against his palm and waiting for an answer. Abby nodded, her entire upper torso trembling. "Ye-yes Joey...I pr-promise..." She sobbed. Joey nodded, setting the belt down and pulling her up by the arm, marching her to the corner.

"Stay." He commanded again, going over and picking his belt up. He pulled it back through the loops, tightening it and buckling again and could be heard rustling through Abby's desk. He pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"Come over here Abigail, please." He said, pulling her chair out and pointing at it. "You will fill ten pages, front and back. You will write, 'I will never run into the street carelessly again.' After that, you'll be done. Alright?"

Abby slowly nodded, still sobbing and trembling as she shuffled to the chair, lowering herself onto it with another cry as her burning rear as met with the hard wood. She picked up the pen and slowly began to write the first lines.

Joey left for about an hour before coming back, just as Abby was completing the last page. His expession had long since brightened as he rubbed his palms together and smiled at her, sitting on the edge of her bed again and curling his finger at him.

"Good girl. C'mere." He said. Abby stood up again and winced, trudging over and standing in front of him. "Now...Tell me again what you are going to avoid doing." He said, rubbing her arms as she twisted her sore wrist around.

"I'll never ru-run in front of a car again..I'll look both ways before I cross and I'll even ho-hold someone's hand..." She whimpered, looking right at him and nodding quickly. Joey gave her bottom one last firm swat before pulling her forward, wrapping both arms around her.

"Aw, sweetie. I'm sorry I had to do that...You really scared me!" He said, rubbing her back and sitting her on his lap. Abby hissed at the contact with her burning hindquarters and arched her back, blushing as Joey wrapped both arms around her.

"I-I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to get you mad enough to use your belt, Max never has..." She said quietly. Joey chuckled, rubbing her back and pulling her into a closer hug. "Well, Max and I are pretty different! I spank a lot harder, but a lot less than Max." He said, tapping his sightly hairy chin. "But you are kinda naughty, so maybe I'll have to step it up a notch..."

"Nooo!"

Abby was suddenly regretting being so curious about Max's family.


	8. Not Heeding His Warning

When Joey came downstairs and Abby didn't, Max had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I know I gave you permission...I know you're older and I know you more more; yeah yeah yeah whatever...Is she up there bleeding or something?" He asked, crossing his arms and frowning at Joey.

The older man chuckled, ruffling Max's hair and going back to the living room, curling up on the couch. "Relax, MAXWELL~" He said, leaning back and stretching his long frame over the furniture. "I told her to stay in her room until dinner was ready and do her homework."

Max hissed, all the hair on the back of his neck standing at complete attention as that full name rang through the house. "Shut the fuck up, JOSEPH. Or else Abby may here, she'll never let me live it down..." He growled, plopping down on the chair next to Joey. "I haven't told her everything about the Shi-Shi...She still thinks she named me."

"She still thinks she owns you?" Joey let out a loud chuckle. "If eleven year old twins can know, and have known about the whole truth and nothing but it since they were seven; a very mouthy age, may I add. AND they can keep the secret..." He looked up at Max and snapped his fingers so Max took his eyes off the ground. "And you can't trust your girl to...There's a problem."

"It's not that I can't trust her, Joe...Those are two TOTALLY different situations, Mike and Lizzie are totally different from her, you're practically their father..." Max whined, crossing his arms and propping his legs up on the coffee table. "I CAN trust Abigail, she can trust me...Right? We've been together since she was just a little girl..." He rubbed his arms and glared in the corner of the room, the wheels in his mind creaking the truth.

"I just don't want her to get scared. At the same time I do. I don't want her to mistake herself and love me. I want her to love me, but I want here to hate me...I don't want to make a mistake that will ruin her life and mine." He said, sighing as he curled up in the chair.

"Kit...Why would you think something like that?" Joey asked, sitting up and leaning forward as he looked at Max, his eyes surveying him. "...You're not-" He was interrupted by Max furiously shaking his head. "Don't. Even say it..." He shuddered.

Joey shrugged, leaning back. "Did you explain...Allie?" Max asked a few moments later to break the awkward silence. Normally, Joey would have only opened one eye to his question and answered. But this was a bit of a personal question as Joey sat up, clasping his hands and staring at them before looking over at Max.

"No...I didn't." He sighed, rubbing his chin and shrugging his shoulders. "What am I supposed to say, 'Abigail, this is for your own good because once upon a time, a girl died because of me.'? I have a feeling that's NOT a good idea, Max."

"And you're lecturing me on secrets? Joey..." Max raised his glance, making the daring mistake to meet Joey's eyes which heeded a very stern warning, all without voicing any words. "Listen...I just think it's fair! Joe, you don't even have to tell her, I can-"

"Maxwell...You will not tell Abigail about the horrifying terror known as my worst nightmare...if you tell her, I'll spank you. Just like when you were a child, however many centuries ago that was...Do you understand me?" The man growled, his stern eyes narrowing and giving Max a look that could strike fear in the heart of Satan himself.

Max stared at Joey and suddenly looked away, nodding. "Yeah...No, I...I get it, Joe...I was just saying...Sorry. No need to bring up the past..." He said, blushing slightly and hugging his knees as he remained on the chair, Joey nodded in response.

"..Abby?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow and opening his arms as the girl collapsed onto the seat on the couch next to him and hugged him around the middle, not even bothering to speak, simply sobbing. Max frowned and tossed the book he had been reading on the table before leaning back, holding the girl to him.

"What's wrong...? Sweetheart, talk to me..." He said gently, brushing her hair out of her face and giving her a concerned face. The girl buried her face into Max's shirt as deep as she could, covering her blushing face with the fabric, allowing it to absorb her tears. "I-I-I!" She sobbed, shaking her head which stated she as not yet able to form words.

Max sighed, continuing to hold her and rub her back. Her rested his warm hands on her freckle covered shoulders and kissed the side of her head, after a moment pulling away. "Use your words...What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes piecing into hers. She sniffled and rubbed her nose on the back of her hand. "I re-really pissed Joey off with th-that car stunt...an-and...it as dangerous...and-and I shouldn't have..." She whimpered.

Max frowned, picking the girl up and creeping out of the room. He sat her on the table in the kitchen and lowered his voice. "Try not to be too loud...I'm not supposed to tell you." He whispered, looking into the living room and making sure Joey was still sleeping.

"...Joey has been a Shi-Shi a lot longer than I have...Joey died when he was 26, doesn't look it, does he...? Or act it, for that matter." He sighed and leaned on Abby's thighs. "Abby...On the first girl Joey was put in charge of, Allison...We called her Allie?" He took a deep breath. "She was killed. Joey watched her die. You see...What happened was Joe took her car keys the night before, she was driving drunk. She was hungover and he was pissed so she took a run right across five lanes of traffic..."

Abby slapped a hand over her mouth, staring at Max as tears welled in the corners of her eyes. "When the truck came..." He shook his head. "Joey never got over that day. He's not pissed off...You just probably brought up his worst memory imaginable..."

"That isn't really much better...Is it?" She sniffled, rubbing a few tears away with the palm of her hand and looking at Max with remorseful eyes. "...I had no idea...He seemed happy, not remorseful...He only seemed mad about the car..." She sniffled.

Max reached up and wiped a few tears off of her cheeks, sighing. "Joe deals with pain in different ways than most. Joey chooses to numb it, shove it under the rug and act like a totally different person to pretend it doesn't exist...He's not mad at you, though."

Abby frowned, slowly nodding as she slipped down from the table, onto the floor so she could hug Max. "I'm um...I'm gonna go out tonight, if that's okay? I'm gonna go to Leslie's...let you and Max bond and you know. Keep you guys from worrying..."

Max smiled. "Yeah...Stay the night over there, just be home after school...Please. You know I worry about you, Abby. I don't want you messing your life up this early on." He said, giving her a nudge towards the stairs. "Go pack, can you get a ride?"

"Max. Mama cat, it's OKAY. I'll be back at 2:30." She said, kissing his cheek and skipping upstairs. Max sighed leaning against the counter and making himself a cup of tea. He waved to her as she left her parents a note if they came home and then she was gone.

The moment the front door shut, a voice called into his ear. "What did I say, little brother...?" Rang Joey's voice.

Right now, that was the most chilling phrase in the entire world, from the last person he did.


	9. The Price to Be Paid

_The moment the front door shut, a voice called into his ear. "What did I say, little brother...?" Rang Joey's voice._

As the warm oxygen hit his earlobe, sending a cold chill down his spine and caused a shudder to leave his lips; Max felt his heart skip a beat and his breathing catch in his chest. He didn't dare breathe, didn't dare make a move...But he knew he couldn't stand there forever. As he always had to tell Abby so, eventually he would have to face the music.

It just wasn't a very settling tune.

"Well? What, is that mouth of yours suddenly mute? It wasn't when you thought I was asleep..." Joey hissed, his voice lowered. He wasn't shouting, and that was okay for most people. But with Joey, when his voice got to such an undertone, such a deathly whisper; to where the leaves could be heard shaking and blowing away outside, it often meant danger. It often implied that a line had been crossed and it was now turn for someone to pay.

In Max's case, he'd be paying with his ass.

Max slowly turned to face him, grimacing slightly. His chlorochrous eyes rimmed with salty liquid as he stared up into the narrowed, porphyrous hinted ones belonging to his older brother. Joey stood a bit taller than him yet, and he used that to his advantage as he crossed his arms and glared down at him.

"I'll give you one last chance to answer me, young man." He warned, the tension in the room dense enough to be sliced with a knife and served on a plate. "I..." Max began, his hands slipping into his back pockets out of pure instinct as his eyes wandered to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Joe..." He choked out through stubborn vocal chords as his throat had full intentions of closing up. His eyes spilled over, a few tears of shame and guilt dropping out and down his chin. Joey frowned, Max always knew how to make him feel awfully guilty about this.

It pulled at the older man's heart to see his own already shedding tears when he hadn't even hit him yet, despite his anger. But what he knew was that regardless of the pain, this needed to be done. He had promised Max a consequence for this action and he wasn't a man of empty promises.

"You may be sorry now, Maxwell...But we'll go and have a discussion on how much SORRIER you're about to be." He said, beckoning towards Max as he went to the stairs, ascending them with his strong legs and heading up there much quicker than the dawdling pace Max was taking a liking to.

He kept his hands in his back pockets as Joey could be seen rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he went up to Abby's room and opening the door, waiting at the frame for Max to catch up. "Take as long as you need, the spanking will still be right here waiting." Joey said, his eyes drilling holes into Max's frame.

Max took a deep breath and came up the top step, quickly shuffling into the room and sitting down on Abby's bed. Normally, Max was the one sitting here to give the spanking...not to receive it. He stared up at Joey who remained in the door frame a bit, taking a few moments to cool his heated demeanor. Max rubbed his sweating palms on his jeans, his hair shifting over his eyes and covering them as he stared down at the floor.

He had really been bad, he had really fucked it up. Just looking at Joey, on a scale of pissed off from one to ten, he would say Joey was a twenty-five. Was he going to belt him? That really hurt...he wondered if he was going to draw it out and make it horrible...He wasn't a little kid, Joey didn't need to pull his pants down, did he?

"Maxwell." Joey's voice suddenly called out, yanking Max out of his nervous trance. Max took his eyes off the floor and to his left where Joey was now seated, having taken a small timeout of his own to calm down.

"When I tell you something like that, Max...I mean listen." Joey said, setting his hand on Max's knee to find it was trembling slightly. He sighed, the fear he had stricken in his brothers heart before he had even hit him was slowly chiseling away at his insides. "And you need to listen...You know how important that is. Because if I had wanted Abby to know, I would have told her. You know that, don't you?"

Max nodded, sniffling hard as he was hell-bent on simply staring at Joey's hand and keep listening. He would be fine as long as he didn't have to look at the disappointed look on Joey's face. Although Joey was speaking in a comforting, much softer-toned voice than before, like one you would use towards a little kid, he still recalled how angry he was just a second ago. And that the fact of the matter still remained; the fact that Joey still promised him a punishment and he was still going to get it.

This was stopped by Joey taking his forefinger and thumb to gently, yet firmly grip the base of Max's chin, lifting it upward so he had no other option but look right at him. "You know I want what's best for you, don't you, Max? I want you to remember that no matter how long you're stuck on this planet with this curse, you're still my brother and I'll still be here to guide you. Right?" He asked in such a gentle voice, it was making the tears come right back and flow again.

Max used the back of his palm to scrub at his tears in an agitated fashion as he nodded again, his chin still held by Joey's fingers. "And that's why I have to spank you, Max." He said as he took his hand off of Max's chin; quickly making a detour with both thumbs to wipe the flowing moisture off of his brothers cheeks. Then directed it to his arm. It took hold of Max's upper arm, lifting him up and forward at the same time until he came until he came to a rest bent over Joey's lap.

"Because I care about you and I don't want to see any turns for the worse when you've already become such a good guy." He said, rubbing his back and giving Max a moment to regroup before his hand traveled under Max's hips and searched for a moment, finding it's target and completely disassembling the button, zipper and belt on his tripp pants; letting them clatter to the floor.

Max whined slightly, but he did nothing to protest or fight against the older man. Instead, he rested his head in his arms and made a determined promise to himself not to cry even more and even harder.

At least not too soon.

Max stifled a cry of pain as his brothers hand crashed onto his rear end, his large hands very much resembled his paws. They weren't soft, that was for sure. Max had a pair of black and white striped boxers on, but it surely wasn't enough to completely protect him from the sting of these hard spanks.

Joey knew Max's pain tolerance better than anyone, and he knew just the right buttons to press. He knew he hated having his thighs smacked just as much as the next guy, but he knew a certain spot half an inch below his under curve would really get the tears flowing. He decided to save that until the end, keeping him hanging in suspense.

Max of course, knew this was coming and he knew he wasn't going to like it one bit. He took a shaky breath in as the barrage of swats landed and he whimpered slightly, his whimpers resembling those of a hurt kitten. If he had ears, they would be flat against his head at the moment.

"Damn it...I-I'm not a kid, this doesn't hurt that bad..." Max thought to himself. Spewing lies sure was one way to make you feel better about the current situation. Joey kept quiet, not pressing for apologies or answers as he brought his palm down on the seat of his boxers. He drove each swat home, no half-hearted love taps here, folks.

Max was certain he could take this dry eyed, that he could withstand anything Joey threw at him. But he felt himself losing his grip as he felt Joey's fingers graze his lower back and grab the waistband of his boxers.

"J-Joeyyyyy!" He whined, gripping Joey's knee and sniffling as he felt his underwear slide off of his hips and down his legs. He whimpered as he felt Joey rub his back gently. "We all have an ass, kiddo. And I of all people have seen yours more than I'd like, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." He said, not giving the boy time to regroup before bringing his palm down on Max's bare skin.

It was a bit harder to concentrate on his will as his pink skin; slightly red in select places was tanned. He sniffled as a few tears trailed down his cheeks and he arched his back slightly. He could have avoided this entire mess if he simply kept his mouth shut...but it was important!

Five minutes later, when it seemed that the swats were just never going to stop and his rear end was stinging he felt his tears catching in his throat slightly as he held his head down. "I-it h-hurts..." He whimpered as the feeling much resembled Joey holding a lit match on his ass.

"You act like it's not supposed to." Joey said, stifling a slight chuckle, not pausing to speak. That would simply hold back on the spanking, now wouldn't it? Joey sighed, he wasn't going to like the rest of this spanking. It was hard enough seeing Max crying just now, he had no idea he was just starting.

Joey kept his hand on Max's back and pushed him further down, raising his right knee which was supporting Max's hips. This action resulted in Max's rear end being propped up further on display, ready to be bombarded with his least favorite part of the punishment.

He gave a sad smile as he felt Max tense up like a kitten being dragged towards a sink of water. He raised his arm, which didn't seem to tire, before bringing it down just above his upper thighs. The cry of pain that followed told him he had found the swat.

He then used the slight mark his palm had left as a target, landing all his swats right there. The wiggling was contained for maybe fifteen seconds if not less before Max was doing his best to scramble out of Joey's grip.

"Oh, Max. Don't be a baby, we've hardly even started." He said, giving an extra hard swat to his upper thighs to get him to settle. Max wailed in response, wagging his hips to avoid kicking Joey with his wild legs. "P-pleaseee! JOE! Co-come ON! It HURTS!" He cried, that damn spot being hit time after time again.

Joey shook his head, smirking slightly as he chipped away at his brothers big boy exterior and slowly but surely whittled him back to the little kid he was. Max choked on a few cries, raising up on Joey's lap as tears streaked his face.

"Now...Better work that other side." Joey said, moving across in a straight line and hitting the same spot on the other side of his posterior. Max groaned as he kept up the same pattern, really giving him a spanking to be sure he's never do something like that again.

Another several minutes passed and Max had given up on his promise, crying out loud and hard as his ass donned a bright red hue. Joey took a deep breath as he slightly lowered his leg to show that much was done. Unfortunately, he was not.

Joey sighed as he reached to the front of his own waist, using one hand to hold Max down and the other to pull his belt buckle out of it's holdings, then slowly pulling it out from around the loops. Max heard the clicking sound of the buckle and the sound of the leather sliding against the material of Joey's pants and immediately tensed up again. "N-no..." He whispered, daring to raise his face.

He looked back at Joey and let out a sob as he saw him folding his belt over, gripping it by the buckle. "N-nooo! J-joey, not the belt, not the belt, PLEASE!" Max wailed, slam dunking his reputation into the garbage. "I-I'll be goooood..." He sobbed, burying his face into his arms again as he could be heard spewing apologies and promises.

Joey grimaced as he set a comforting hand on Max's head, petting him gently. "Shh. You're almost done." He consoled, resting the leather against his hot bottom. Max could be heard whimpering protests, keeping his head down as Joey raised the belt and brought it down hard.

Max cried out, raising his head and his legs simultaneously before lowering again, the next whack coming just as soon as he could catch his breath. God he HATED that belt, it stung like no one's business. He felt his shoulders shaking violently as Joey brought the belt down much harder than he would even consider to with Abby.

"Maxwell, you had better be learning well from this...Because if I hear you open that mouth when I tell you to keep it shut, I'll wash it with the nastiest soap I can get my hands on! And then I'll give you such a spanking, this will seem like nothing! Do I make myself clear?" He scolded, doing away with his strong, silent domination. Max wailed, nodding his head quickly. "I-I promise! I-I won't do it againnn!" He sobbed, his shirt sleeves soaked with tears.

"You're damn right you won't..." He said, bringing the belt down on Max's least favorite spot. Max had hardly enough fight left in him to keep kicking, instead he poured all his energy into his heart wrenching wailing which was probably assisting to the gray hairs forming underneath Joey's scalp.

When Joey was pleased with the results the belt had given, a red bottom for Max, decorated with dark red lash marks; he stood him up and placed both hands on his shoulders, his eyes boring into Max's teary ones.

"Don't make me repeat this, Max." He said, earning a nod from the his once strong and now sobbing little brother. He grabbed him by the shirt sleeve as he pointed to the corner and began to walk towards him, pulling him into a welcoming hug.

Welcome it Max did, he hugged Joey tightly and buried his face deep into his shirt. He left tear stains as the liquid left his face and slowly began to stop flooding out of his eyes at such a fast pace. "You know I don't like spanking you, Max..." Joey said, rubbing his back and allowing him to cry it out into his chest.

" 'M n-not very f-fond of it ei-either..." Max sniffled, holding onto Joey with a grip of death and affection. Joey couldn't help but smirk as he pet Max's head gently, a devious smirk creeping as his hand crept up to his left earlobe. His sneaky fingers gave a small scratch right below it, causing a shiver to travel up Max's spine and all his hair to stand on end. He stifled a slight noise as he stomped his foot.

"D-don't scratch me there!" He cried, his face turning red as Joey chuckled. Looks like he would have to show Abby just which buttons she would have to push with Max.


End file.
